Strategies That Win
by babydoll1215
Summary: Kaiba is always one step ahead but when it comes to love will he have the right strategy? What will he do? Read and and find out. Please read the first chapter or you'll be seriously confused by it all later. Rated M because of later later chapters and serious cussing and slight violence. Read-enjoy-review :)
1. Chapter 1: duelist championship

Kaiba sat in his office looking over papers when his little bother Mokuba came running in, without looking up from the document Kaiba said, "What is it Mokuba? As you can see I'm busy."

Without a word the younger Kaiba walked over to the T.V next to the CEOs desk and turned it on and switched to the local news station. A picture of Maximillion Pegasus was being shown as the ditzy blonde board caster reported,

_"Yesterday evening Maximillion Pegasus was officially pronounced dead at 4:35 p.m due to liver failure caused from a life time of drinking. Now the question on everyone's mind is, who did he leave to be the next CEO for his world known company Industrial Illusions. Many say he left his niece, and closest relative Melony Snow as his heir, and just as it so maybe we have Miss. Snow here at our studio for a one-on-one interview pertaining her uncles death and the future of his company. So stay tuned to find out what's in store for Industrial Illusions."_

The news went to commercial so Mokuba put the T.V on mute so Kaiba could think without distraction. For a few moments Kaiba just sat back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest while he was in deep thought. With his famous smirk he got up and walked towards Mokuba who sat in a chair by the T.V. once he was closer to the T.V he said,

"I can honestly say I'm glad that fool is gone now he will no long be in my way." The commercials ended and the reporter came back on the screen, "Mokaba turn the volume back on and let's see what this Snow girl has to say." He continued as he took a seat next to his brother to watch the interview.

The blonde broad caster was now siting in a chair smiling as she said,

_"Now I'd like to present Miss. Melony Snow", at that a beautiful woman walker on stage, she had silky black hair that she had in graceful waves that reached her stomach, she had a sun kissed even tan that made her royal blue eyes (that were rimmed in a seductive black smokey eye) look even more stunning and full nude colored lips that showed off a dazzling white smile and she wore a royal blue sleeve-less button up top that was tucked neatly into a high wasted knee length black pencil skirt and black 6-inch heels. _Over all Kaiba had to admit that she was very stunning. When the girl reached the reporter they shook hands and she sat down in the chair beside the blonde. _And then the interview began.  
_

_"Miss. Snow it's an honor to have you here with us" the reporter said in a suck-up voice.  
_

_"Thank-you it's good to be here and answer any question you have pertaining my uncles death and his company," Snow said with a beautiful voice with an accent that was obviously American.  
_

_"Alright down to business, many are wondering if you are now the CEO of Industrial Illusions since you are Mr. Pegasus' closest relative. Is it true? And if so what do you have in store for the company?" The reporter asked in a slightly serious tone.  
_

_"Yes, as of right now I am executive CEO of Industrial Illusions ,but it won't be for long." She answered. When the reporter gave her a confused look she began to elaborate, "My uncle knew I had no interest in his company - considering I have no business experience at all and I'm only 25 and have no want to run a company over enjoying being young- so as his dying wish he devised a plan that would decided the new CEO and until that person is chosen I will hold the position so that no one else will take it and go against my uncles wishes."  
_

_"And what is this plan to choose the new CEO? If you don't mind me asking of course" the reporter asked curiously as she leaned in slightly towards .  
_

_"I don't mind at all. The plan is the whole reason I came to this interview in the first place," she answered with a polite smile, "As I already stated I have no interest in running my uncles company, I am only in charge so that nothing bad happens till a new CEO is chosen. My uncle wanted someone that shared a love for gaming and was the best at it to run his empire so in his final days he devised a plan in how to chose that person in the best way he knows how with the game he loved the most, a Duel Monsters Tournament." Snow said with a smile.  
_

_"A tournament? Like Duelist Kingdom?" The reporter asked in awe._

_"Sort of. This tournament will house the best 40 duelists around the globe and they will compete for the executive CEO position at Industrial Illusions, but my uncle wanted to put a little twist on it. Unfortunately I cannot say what the twist is till the day of the tournament, but what I can say is it will be very interesting to see." _she explained. The more she said the more Kaiba knew he would win.

_"So what your saying is that whoever wins the tournament will be the new CEO?" The reporter asked. Snow nodded in response. "Well that is one amazing prize. Is there any details you can tell us? When will it start, who will attend, where will it be?"  
_

_"There are some things that I can say. The tournament will start two weeks from now and as I said we will be inviting 40 of the best duelists in the world as we are also allowing those duelists to bring one guest along with them. Also we know that the media will be trying very hard to get a scoop about what's happening in the tournament so we will be allowing one journalist of our choosing from very country to attend . The tournament will take place on the Industrial Illusions cruise liner for three weeks. Any other information will be in the invitations that are being sent out today as we speak." Snow explained.  
_

_"That is very fascinating . I would love to ask more, but unfortunately we are out of time. Thank-you for your time " the reporter said as she and Snow got out of their chair. After they shook hands Snow walked off stage. "Well you heard it here first, this new tournament will decided who is the new CEO. So get you sea  
legs duelists and look over your decks because the tournament is in two weeks." _

The show went to commercial and Kaiba reached over to the remote and turned off the T.V. He then got up and walked over to the windows begin his desk and looked out onto the Dominio sky line. Mokuba got up and walked up to his brother but before he could speak Roland walked into the office holding a large envelope.

"Mr. Kaiba, I apologize for the intrusion, but a Messenger came by insisting you get this right away." Roland said as he set the envelope down on Kaibas desk. Kaiba turned around from the windows an picked up the envelope and then sat down in his black leather chair and began opening it.

"Do you think it's a invitation to the tournament?" Mokuba asked as he watched Kaiba look at the Golden piece of expensive paper.

"It is" was all Kaiba said as he began to read it.

"What does it say big brother?" Mokuba asked.

"It reads, _'Seto Kaiba you are invited to attend Industrial Illusions new Duel Monsters tournament, Duelist Championship. Winning the tournament will give make you the new CEO of Industrial Illusion. You are permitted to bring one guest of your choosing. The tournament will begin, June 12, 2013 on Industrial Illusions new grande cruise liner for 21 days. Boarding will start at 12:00p.m at Domino Harbor dock 5. We ask if you choose to attend to be on time or you shall be left behind. Also if you choose to attend we ask you to bring a few things with you, as follows: your best cards, duel disk, all the things you need it 21 days and formal outfit that represents your rarest card(be creative but keep in mind to not be gaudy and keep it in a formal aspect) and have your guest have a formal outfit of your signature color. This tournament will also be a relaxation for duelists. The cruise is acquitted with swimming areas and dueling platforms and many gyms so brig what you feel you may need. And all dinners will be formal so bring clothes for dining. We hope you will be able to participate in the tournament, it will be a once in a lifetime opportunity.' _" Kaiba read,"Roland clear my schedule for the tournament"

With that Roland left the office and Kaiba got back to looking over his paper work.

"So we are going big brother?" Mokuba asked

"Yes Mokuba, it's getting late so go on home I'll be there later tonight" Kaiba answered. Mokuba turned and left to go home quietly. Once Mokuba left Kaiba relaxed in his chair and began thinking about all that is needed to be prepared for him to win the tournament.


	2. Chapter 2: finding his room

Two weeks later.

A huge crowd was at the Domino Harbor waiting for access onto the Industrial Illusions cruise ship. At the ohead of the crowd was Seto Kaiba and Mokuba with Roland behind them holding their luggage. Also in the crowd were many familiar duelist, some from Duelist Kingdom, Battle City and KC Grand Championship. Along with the duelists were many guests and annoying journalists, there appeared to be over 100 people waiting to board the ship.

Impatiently, Kaiba checked his white gold Rolex for the third time in 10 minutes. When the clock finally struck 12 a suited man appeared at the top of the loading dock of the ship. When the crowd noticed him everyone got very quiet waiting to see what he would say.

"Thank-you for attending Duelist Championship. Now it is my greatest honor to present your hostess, Miss Melony Snow!" The suited man announced at the crowd began to clap and cheer when Miss. Snow walked into view.  
She had completely lost her professional appearance she now looked like the younger 25 year that she was. She had replaced her neat blouse and pencil skirt with a royal blue bando bra like top that crossed and wrapped around and under her chest, and meeting just below the top was a high wasted black flowing skirt that was short at the front(just above her knees) but longer in the back(to her mid shin) accompanied with a white belt and 6inch white ankle strapped heels. She was even more stunning than she was during her interview. When she reached the suited man he handed her a microphone so everyone could hear her properly.

"It's good to see all of you have made it. Before I began anything I'd like to introduce my friends and colleagues," she began. She turned to her left and motioned towards five people coming towards her. One was a girl with fiery long red hair looking like she just came off of a 50s pin-up tattoo, the other four were men, one with blonde hair and the other three with brown all looking Trouble makers.

"Now down to business, all of you have received a certain colored invitation and that color will decided where you sleep and where you have access to , also for duelists when you duel. All journalist have been given copper colored paper, there is a elevator in the main hall with copper doors, you will each be given a copper colored access key, it will allow you to use said elevator which gives you access to your floor,the main recreational floor an dueling arena. Duelists, 32 of you have been given bronze invitations, you and your guest will also soon revive a access card that gives you access to your floor and all public areas, seven duelist have received silver invitations just as bronze you and your guest will get a access card for your personal elevator. Now one of you has received a gold card and just like all the other you will get a card to access your elevator that gives u access to the recreational floor, your floor and the dueling arena. All journalist will follow Ryan and Jacob" she said then gestured towards two of the brunettes, "Bronze duelist will follow Trever and William," she gestured towards the lat brunette and the blonde, "Silver you will follow Ashley," she then gestured towards the red head that was holding hands with one of the brunettes, "and gold you will follow me. We will give you your cards, show you where your rooms all are you then have the rest of the day to explore the cruise floors that you have access to. If you are found where you are not allowed to be you WILL be taken off this ship immediately. Now all duelists come up the ramp and have your invitations ready so we can give you your card. After that journalists, you will do the same."

With that the 40 duelists came up the large ramp onto the ship then walked towards their guide. When the Kaiba brothers reached Miss. Snow she had the suited man take their luggage from Roland who then turned and left. Miss. Snow took Kaibas' invitation and gave him two gold colored cards in return she then said while giving a sweet smile,

"Hello Mr. Kaiba, it's good to know you've decided to attend, now follow me and I'll show you and your brother to your rooms." With a nod Kaiba began to follow her as she walked into the ship, it was utter silence and the Kaiba brothers and Miss. Snow walked down the main hall towards the golden elevator at the end of the hall as they walked Mokuba started to look around and see what was visible in the rec. floor, Miss. Snow and Kaiba noticed the young boys curiosity so to help the boy Miss. Snow said,

"This floor has all things to entertain everyone in between duels, there is a indoor pool, arcade center, gym, two studies, kitchen, a large dinning room for dinners and a large sun deck. Everyone on the boat has access to anything on this floor at all hours." Miss. Snow pulled out a golden card when they reached the elevator and swiped it down a card slot and the doors instantly opened. Once they were inside she pressed a button that read "Gold" and the elevator then began to move up.

"Why was my brother the only one to get a gold card?" Mokuba asked

"Well, we knew Mr. Kaiba wasn't to fond if the other duelists and he is a powerful man so we saw it fit to give him a room in the private floor." She said while giving the boy a sweet smile that he easily returned.

"Is anyone else staying on our floor? He couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, my friends and I are also staying there. And since it's a private floor we get some cool stuff of our own to keep us entertained so we don't have to share or wait in the recreational floor." Knowing the boy would want to know what was there she answered his unasked question, "our floor has a outdoor pool and two hot tubs, a gym with a adjoined spa, a personal study and a kitchen. And all the rooms have gaming systems hooked up to your televisions." As she finished talking the doors opened and they walked out of the elevator and down the hallway towards the main hall where they could clearly see the pool outside to their left and a series of doors to their right. The tan walls had different pictures of powerful duel monsters hung up and the names of the people she had introduces on the loading deck were engraved on each one of the doors with a type of drawing also engrave on it, one had a motercycle, one had a flower design and one had a fire design. As they walked Mokuba noticed one door with a name he didn't know that had a dragon engraved on it, "Who's Blue?" He asked curiously. Miss. Snow stopped walking when she heard his question. She and Kaiba walked back to where he was looking at the beautiful dragon engraving on the door.

"That'd be me, it's what I've been called since I was little," she answered with another smile as she touched the engraving.

"Blue?" Kaiba asked, speaking for the first time since arriving at the cruise. "Why?"  
With a slight laugh she answered, "you'll have to figure that out for yourself Mr. Kaiba."

With that she turned away from her door and continued walking down the hall where the Kaiba brothers rooms were. They came upon two doors across from each other both with 'Kaiba' engraved on them, but the one on the right had a blue eyes white dragon engraved on it.

"Here are your rooms," Blue said, " also at 7 pm is dinner, it's mandatory ,and make sure you wear your 'rarest card' outfit Mr. Kaiba and Mokuba make sure you wear your outfit of your brothers signature color. Until then the time is yours to do as you please."

With that she turned and left the Kaiba brothers at thier rooms and walked down to her room and went inside. Not paying attention to Blue leaving Seto Kaiba went into his room followed by Mokuba.  
His room had gun-metal grey walls, thick dark purple curtains, and smooth obsidian flooring. In the middle of the back wall was a huge king bed that was decked out with black silk sheets, and deep purple and white pillows with a purple canopy that was tied at the four bed posts. On the left side of the room was set up with a black leather couch, rectangle glass coffee table and a 42' plasma t.v that hung on a dark stone wall. On the right side of the room was two sets of doors, one lead to a large walk-in closest where his clothes were already hung up. Next to the closet was a bathroom walled with black tile and white grout an one walls was made entirely of different prices of broken mirror, there was a huge sauna shower made of non-steam glass and all the other things expected to find in a bathroom. The room was an exact replica of Seto Kaibas room back at his mansion.


	3. Chapter 3: new friends

"It appears I'm going to have to hire new maids" Kaiba said coldly, as he sat down on the couch and pulled out his brief case to work on his dueling strategies for the tournament. Knowing his brother wouldn't want to be disturbed Mokuba left the room and was going to go into his till he noticed Blue leaving her room.

"Hey Blue where are you going?" He called. Hearing Mokubas' voice she stopped walking and turned around and answered with a sweet smile,

"To the study to hangout with my friends. Would you like to come?" Mokuba nodded and ran up towards her.

"Hey Blue, why is my brothers room the exact same as the one back at Kaiba madison? How did your decorators know what it looked like" he asked

"we have our ways to find out, everyone has a price. And it's like that because I figured if he was more comfortable then he's slightly less likely to strangle someone." She answered with a laugh.

They then began walking down the hall, past the hall where the elevator was, toward the pool doors, then turn left down the nearby hall where the sounds of laughter was coming from the study. When they reached the huge double doors Blue pushed them open to reveal the study. It was about the size of Kaibas bedroom, it had a whole of windows and the rest of the walls were covered in bookshelves filled with books. Half of the study had couches and reading chairs and the other half had two long tables with chairs. Siting on the couches were Blues friends. When they noticed her and Mokuba they motioned them over.

"Hey guys, this is Mokuba." Blue introduced when she reached the them.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm Ashley, but everyone calls me Red," a redheaded girl with pretty green eyes said "and this is my boyfriend Ryan" she gestured towards the dark shaggy haired light blue eyed guy who's lap Ref was sitting on.

"Hey little man, I'm Trever but you can call me Trev." A short haired, hazel yes guy said while he was sprawled out on the couch next to Red and Ryan's chair.

"And that is Will," Blue said, pointing at the blonde haired slightly scary guy who was lounging in another one of the reading chairs,

"and that quite giant is Jake," pointing towards the tall buzz cut guy who was siting in another chair next to Will.

"Come'on and sit down" Blue said as she sat down on one of the couches and tucked her feet under her body. Mokuba walked over and sat next to Blue feeling slightly awkward.

"Hey aren't you related to Seto Kaiba?" Will asked in a deep voice.

" Yeah, Seto's my big brother." Mokuba answered in a happy voice.

"Hey Blue do we have to go to dinner? It's gunna be soooooo boring. Like can't we just stay here as chill till it's time for the show?" Red asked while giving a pouting face.

"Yeah. It's mandatory and just because we aren't duelist doesn't me we are exempt from the events. Sadly, the dinner will be two hours long before the show even starts to being and don't complain you knew this tournament would be boring but yet you here" Blue answered "speaking of bored, let's do something fun till it's time to get ready ready for dinner."

With a smile Trev jumped up off and said loudly with a lot of enthusiasm

"I have a idea, let's party!"

Everyone laughed and nodded their heads at the idea and within minutes they had music blaring and they were all dancing and laughing even Mokuba was having an amazing time hanging out and dancing with Blues friends.. Little did they know Kaiba was see all this when he was passing by, smiling slightly at how happy his little brother was.

Mokuba deserves to have some fun maybe me and him can bond some while we are here, Kaiba thought as he was walking back towards his room.


	4. Chapter 4: dinner

**A/N: this is kinda in Blues POV. Hope y'all had a good Turkey Day! Please review and let me know what you think :)**

As Blue walked into the packed dinning hall she noticed Kaiba and Mokuba, and her friends sitting together at the 'gold' table in the front of the room. As she walked towards the podium near their table, she couldn't help but admire how stunning Kaiba was in his white suit it had light blue lining on it to make it appear like dragon scales and his blue tie that matched his eyes perfectly, he represented his dragon well. As she stepped up to the podium stand all the talking in the room died down, the only sounds came from the journalist tables as they pulled out note pads and cameras.  
After she quickly surveyed the room Blue began her speech,

"Welcome duelists, journalists and guests alike, before we eat I'm going to go over all the rules and plans for this tournament so there will be no surprises come tomorrow tournament is divided into three divisions and all duel matching will be selected at random. Just as your invitations decided your living areas it will also decided when you duel. The first division will be bronze. For the next 4 days, sixteen duels will take place, four a day. After that you will have the day off to do as you please then it will be the second part of the Bronze division which will take two days, with four duels a day then another free day.

"After that the eight remaining bronze duelist will each go against one of the sliver and gold duelists in the Silver division. There will be two duels a day for four days then another break. After that for two days there will be two duels each day and as you can guess, another break day. Then the Championship division comes after that, for two days there will be one duel a day then another break; then the two finalists will battle it out and the winner will be the new president of Industrial Illusions."

Everyone began to clap and cheer in anticipation for the next 21 days. But Blue wasn't done with her announcement so she tapped on the microphone which made it make a loud annoying noise that silenced everyone.

"Aside from the tournament I have a side competition that will be going on while you all are here. During the tournament I will be watching all of you -duelist, guests and journalists-, and whom I decide worthy will be given a very rare card that my uncle made for me before his death, this card could very well win the tournament for one of you but keep in mind I will decided who gets it." As she spoke she gave off a slightly evil smirk when she noticed how antsy the duelists were getting upon hearing about the card.

"Now with all that said, onto the rules. The rules about winning and losing will be about the same as Battle City, except for one minor change; if you lose you must give up your most powerful card and any cards you win during this tournament so, in the end the winning duelist should have won 39 powerful new cards. Finally, there is a schedule in place on dueling days, you can find this schedule in you elevators and hallways of your floors. I you do not follow the schedule you will be disqualified. Now that, is all understood let's eat!"

With that Blue walked off the podium stage and went to the gold table and sat next to Mokuba on her right and her friends on her left.

"Good speech there Blue!" Red congratulated as she took a sip of red wine.

"So Blue, what is the rare card that your going to give out?" Mokuba asked in between bites of his food.

With another sneaky smirk she answered, "Sorry kid can't tell you, you'll have to figure it out on your own." And with that dinner continued on without any talk of dueling and everyone at the table seemed to have a good time. Except Kaiba, who starred skeptically at Blue throughout the whole dinner, trying to figure out what the card was and how he was going to get it.  
After everyone had finished eating Blue got up from the table and walked back toward the podium to give another speech.

"I hope y'all enjoyed dinner, now onto our next portion of the night. I feel it's necessary to start this tournament off with a bang so I want all of you to go back to your rooms, change into something you can dance in and then come back down here and go to the outdoor stage that you will find behind me. And I suggest that if you want that card you'll come back here." Blue said with excitement in her eyes,  
"Now leave."

And with that command everyone in the dinning hall got up and left towards their awaiting elevators.

"Ready to party?" Asked Trev as he garbed his duffel bag from under the table.

"Hell yeah, I'm ready to dance till dawn!" Red said with a laugh as she and Ryan left to go change along with the rest of them.  
'Tonights gunna be hella interesting' Blue thought as she followed her friends out to the public bathrooms to change and then make sure the stage got set up right.


	5. Chapter 5: dance with me

Kaibas POV:  
'This is fucking stupid' Kaiba thought to himself as he and Mokuba walked into the elevator to go back to the rec. floor.

As much as he wanted to focus on what the rare card could be, he couldn't keep out his thoughts of how dazzling Blue looked at the dinner. She wore a black low cut, long sleeve cocktail dress that showed off her curves perfectly and made almost every guy into room stare and practically drool over her.

'Focus she's just some ditzy girl. Get the card, get the company and get out.' Kaiba told himself as he and Mokuba stepped out of the evaluator.

The closer they got to the outside deck the more Kaiba could hear the sound of music and people.  
"This is going to be a long night." Kaiba said aloud as he opened to door to the outside. When he got outside he could hear Blues voice,

"-hope y'all are ready to dance and party, but don't party to hard because eight of you will be dueling tomorrow. With that said my friends and I are gunna sing some songs for y'all then let our DJ take over."

As Kaiba and his brother sat at the empty bar and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off Blue. Once again she looked like a different person. She stood at the center of the stage with a microphone in one hand an a beer bottle in the other, looking very happy. She was dressed in a pair of low rise white ripped skinny jeans, 6inch stiletto boots that went to her knees and a blue and white baseball crop top that showed off her flat toned and tan stomach.

She looked very American and not at all corporate professional but somehow professional in her own way. The more Kaiba inspected her the more intrigued he became.

Along with Blue in the stage were her friends all wearing very American rocker outfits. Jake sat at the drum set in the center back of the stage,Trever stood on Blue'a left with microphone, Red stood behind an electric piano on the middle right of the stage with Ryan near her with another microphone. William stood on far left stage in front of a microphone stand with a guitar drinking a beer.

'Maybe tonight won't be a complete waste of time.' He thought to himself as Blues friend Ryan said,

"Jake kick it." With that he started to play on the drums.

Third person POV  
**(I don't own any of the song I just really like them. Check them out they're pretty awesome)**

Trev: Welcome to a city that will bring you to your knees.  
It'll make you beg for more, until you can't even breathe.  
Your blindfold is on tight but you like what you see.  
So follow me into the night cuz I got just what you need.  
We're all rollin down the boulevard, full of pimps and sharks.  
It's a motherfucking riot we've been dying to start.  
You better grab a hold cuz now you're falling apart.  
You thought these streets were made of gold but now they're dirty and dark!

(Chorus:  
All: Been to hell!  
Blue: I can show you the devil!  
All: Down you fell!  
Blue: Can't hold yourself together!  
All: Soul to sell!  
Blue: Down here you live forever! Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares! )

(Chorus)

All: Welcome! Welcome!

Will: In the belly of the beast, I'm a wolf amongst sheep.  
At the bottom if the hill, at the top of the street, above the boulevard, schoolyard, victim of deceit and your running hard.  
But this wolf it's always at your feet.  
Yeah you've seen it all before but this wolfs outside your door.  
And your old enough to run, you ain't hiding anymore.  
Another victim of the Star-Spangled Banner of the street.  
Now your in the world of wolves and we welcome all you sheep.

(Chorus)(x2)

All: Welcome! Welcome!

Ryan: You need to wake up and face it so you can taste my reality.  
Now your stuck in this place, you hate it and you came here so happily.  
Then it made you lose your faith and that's what fucked with your sanity.  
Say goodbye to your soul and say hello to your vanity.  
Hollywood is your friend and the Undead is your family.  
We'll take you to the edge, and turn your regret into agony.  
And I'll never let you go because I know you'll come back to me.

Ryan & Blue: I'm the reason you came here.  
I'm the American Tragedy!

(Chorus)(x2)

All: Welcome! Welcome!

"That was 'Been to Hell' by Hollywood Undead. Here's another song by them called 'Up in Smoke'. Ladies and gents don't be afraid to get wild and dance. I know my girl Blue will be dancin' on stage. Alright girl start us off!" Trev said a little breathlessly from the previous song. While he spoke Will and Jake garbed microphones and beer bottles as Red went over to the DJ booth. Everyone on staged ranged from tipsy to silly drunk and from the looks of it, all were high.

Blue: So everybody get down like you just got outta rehab.

Jake: I'm so high, I'm so high

(Chorus:  
Jake & Blue: Oh no the bottles low and I can't feel my face no mo.  
Oh no we up in smoke and I can't feel my face no mo.)

(Chorus)

Ryan: Oh shit damn, had a couple too many.  
Didn't have shit planned mucin vodka with henny.  
Now I can't sit down cuz I'm already spinning.  
Acting like in rich man spending very penny.  
So everybody get down like you just got outta rehab.  
Let's get fucked up, put on your helmet and knee pads.  
Cuz I'm so high, can feel my face.  
Cuz me an weed go together like Ditty and Mass

Jake: So everybody get down like you just got outta rehab.  
And everybody get down like you just got outta rehab.

(Chorus)(x2)

Trev: I fuck with a six pack, bong or a zig-zag.  
Shit don't puke here, choke on a tic tac.  
I walked a line but my eyes are crooked.  
A couple more drinks bitch now you're good looking.  
Mother fucking real Hollywood not some B-List actor.  
I'm faded as fuck watch me moonwalk backwards.  
It's a house party Los Angelas.  
So fuck the Five-0 my middle fingers are up.

Jake: So everybody get down like you just got outta rehab.  
And everybody get down like you just got outta rehab.

(Chorus)(x2)

Jake: Blowing and banging everyday in the low low.  
I roll slow 'cause I'm allergic to po po.  
I smoke the douj when I chill with the cholos.  
And y'all smoke pole 'cause you're chilling with homos.  
I sip patron and I chase it with SoCo.  
Pants so low, got my balls in a choke hold!  
Bitches gettin' naked and posin' for photos!  
And hoppin' on my dick like my shit is a pogo.

Blue: So everybody get down, like you just got out of rehab!  
Let's get fucked up, put on your helmet and knee pads!  
'Cause I'm so high, can't feel my face!  
'Cause me and weed go together like Charlie and J-dog!  
So everybody get down, like you just got out of rehab!  
Let's get fucked up, put on your helmet and knee pads!  
'Cause I'm so high, can't feel my face!  
'Cause me and weed go together like Charlie and J-dog!

(Chorus)(x2)

Jake& Blue: oh no I'm so high.

The crowd is cheering as the song ends clearly enjoying the crazy American music.  
"We're gunna do one more song for y'all and then my boy Jake is gunna DJ for y'all and take requests while we dance. So here's our last song, 'Dance with Me' by 30h!3. Well leggo!" Blue said then took a shot of vodka. Jake and Will went back to their instruments.

All: Get your hands up!

Ryan: The sky's falling.  
Get your hands up!  
It's the apocalypse.  
Got a mouth full of lambs blood.  
Dam broke down.  
The whole town flooded.  
Your man couldn't cut it.  
Got his fake ass gutted.  
He muttered something monotoned under his breath.  
Now he's out first round.  
With his hand on his chest.  
Must have been a cardiac.  
Now he's searching for his Pontiac.  
To get back to a bar attack.  
To brush up on his battle rap.  
We hit the high hats and make it clap.  
We wear plaid after labor day and still get ass.  
We're high-class, low brow, over bomb beats.  
Cloggin' more ateries than the drive-thru at Arby's.

Blue: Singin', I love Rock 'n' Roll!  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby.  
I love Rock 'n' Roll!  
Put another dime and dance with me!

Trev: Get your hands clappin'.  
The aliens have landed.  
Get your hands clappin'.  
Damn I'm dope.  
Been rockin' since a zygote.  
It won't stop the price crossers opening for my ghost.  
Cos everybody knows that I've been backin' the fans.  
My rhymes touch more kids than Micheal Jackson's hands.  
I'm iller than thriller.  
Stiffer than a zombie.  
Gagged with Abercrombie while your girl rides up on me.  
And I'm callin' up your sister and we're cuddling to Amelie.

Ryan: Ohhhh!

Trev: So you think you can rap?  
So you walk eight miles, and you think you can rap.  
That's cuter than the Olsen pre-dope but your crack.  
Or havin' a teddy bear tattooed up on your back.

Blue: Singin', I love Rock 'n' Roll!  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby.  
I love Rock 'n' Roll!  
Put another dime and dance with me!

Thanks for letting us sing for y'all! Jake do your thing boy!


	6. Chapter 6: dancing shoes

Blues POV

The crowd is cheering wildly as the song ends and the group walk off stage except for Jake.

"Man we killed it!" Trev cheered

"Yeah you guys were amazing, especially you babe!" Red agreed as she hugged Ryan. "Hey let's go dance!"

"I'm gunna go chill at the bar, I'll see y'all later" Blue said as she started walking towards the simi-packed bar. Noticing the Kaiba brothers she decides to go sit by them.

"You two look like your having fun." She said sarcastically as she took a seat on the high bar stool.

"You were amazing Blue!" Mokuba said happily.

"Thanks sweetheart, you look really bored, why don't you go dance and have fun?"

He looks at his brother and says, "I don't wanna leave Seto..."

"It'll be fine, I'll watch him for you till you get back okay?"

"Seto is it alright if I go?"he asks his older bother, who gives him a slight nod while still looking out observing the crowd. With that Mokuba runs off into the crowd to find some friends to dance with.

"Let me guess, your only down here to get the card?" She asks, watching Kaiba closely.

"Yes" he answers in a emotionless tone.

"Hmm... Your too serious Mr. Kaiba, you need to relax"

"I'm a CEO of a multimillion dollar company, I don't have time or the wan to relax"

With a sly smile Blue whistles for the bartender and orders two gin and tonics. When the drinks come back she give one to Kaiba who completely ignores her and the drink.

"Drink. You need to relax and if you want my card I suggest you loosen up" she says in a serious tone. She smiles happily when he takes the drink and actually turns towards her showing he'll attempt to talk.

"What is the card" he says in a stern tone after taking a drink.

"Ah, ah, ah. No duel talking on days off." She says playfully while wagging her finger.

"Fine. Why don't you want the company?"

"I'm 25, what person at my age would want to be the boss of a hue company at that age? Well, besides you"

"I presume you'd rather song those obscene songs?" He says

"No, I like to sing but it's not something I want to do for a living. Honesty I have no clue what I want to do. I just know I don't want the company" she answers

After twenty minutes is talking and drinking Blue gets up to dance and asks if Kaiba would like to join her, but he refuses. So she walks onto the dance floor and a random good looking guy starts to dance with her.

Within two minutes of dancing Kaiba appears, not looking at Blue he tells the guy to leave, which he does. Without a word Kaiba grabs ahold of her hips and starts to dance with her at rhythm of the song playing.

"Well look who found his dancing shoes." Blue says jokingly as she puts her hands on his chest. She noticed how relaxed he looked and how his usually cold eyes looked slightly thawed.

With a smirk he pulls her closer to where the body's are almost touching. They stayed this way, dancing for almost 90mins till Mokuba came to them saying he was tired, since both were slightly drunk and tired from the long day they all decided to go to their rooms and call it a night.

Blue couldn't help but smile when Kaiba gave her a nod goodnight as they reached her rooms. 'Maybe I can get this man to learn to live a little by the time this tournament is over' she thought to herself as she watched them go to their rooms.


	7. Chapter 7: pool party

**(Nothing important happens over the skipped time, just 16 lowly ranked duels)**

5 days later, free-day, around noon

"Hey big brother." Greeted Mokuba as he walked into Kaiba room.

"Mokuba." He greeted back as he stared out one of the large windows, "what is it that you want?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could go to the pool for a few hours. It's been three years since we've had a vacation and relaxed. Please Seto." Pleaded with puppy doge eyes.

Kaibas cold heart was no match for Mokubas pleading and he decide to give in and make his little brother happy,

"Fine, go change and put on sunscreen I'll meet you in the hall."

Without a word Mokuba ran out of the room with a smile. Once he was gone Kaiba turned away from the window to his closet an changed intoa casual outfit of a short sleeve white polo and an expensive pair of black jeans and tan Spearers.

After grabbing a book he goes to meet Mokuba in the hallway, who was dressed in a blue swim trunks and a yellow t-shirt. Without a word they started walking towards the pool.

The private deck was completely empty and quiet. While went to test the water temperature, Kaiba went and sat at one of the small wicker tables near the pool. Before he started reading he took a quick observation of the deck. The pool was a large stone walled jellybean shaped saltwater pool with a rock water fall that had a built in water slide, next to the pool was a large stone hot tub. The deck was walled with thick glass paneling and a white oak paneled floor. On one side if the pool were four white wicker lay-out chairs and on the other side of the pool was a stone bar with two wicker stools. The bar seemed to have a DJ booth attached to it with large sound systems. The deck looked very elegant yet not flashy.

After 20 minutes of silence, other than Mokubas swimming, the sound of laughter and hollering boomed out onto the deck. Looking up from his book he's saw all of Blues guy friends dressed in low riding swim trunks and no shirt or shoes, showing off their many tattoos.

"Hey little man, how the water?" Asked Trever

"Awesome!" Mokuba answered

"Sweet! I'm tryin' the slide!" With that Trever ran towards the waterfall and went down the slide face first in his stomach like a penguin.

While that was going on the other four went to the bar and garbed beers and drank them then joined Trever and Mokuba in the pool, all doing some for of dive or cannon ball.

As the boys played and drank(well except for Mokuba of course) Kaiba couldn't help but wonder where Blue was.

Ten minutes later Red walked out wearing a small black and poke-a-dot bikini that had a very short skirt on it, and red wedges. Without a word Ryan hopped out of the pool and greeted Red with a kiss and went to the bar to make her some fruity drink.

"Hey Red, where Blue?" Asked Will

"She's coming, you know her, everything has to be perfect before she leaves to go anywhere. She'll be here soon."

"Girl better hurry up! This party ain't no pool party without her." Trever yelled.

After kissing Ryan again, Red went to one of the chairs and setting down looking like she was getting ready to tan. The boys went back to playing pool games.

All of the sudden the laughter and talking quieted and the only sound came from a pair of heels clicking on the stone floor. Curiously Kaiba looked up from his book, walking onto the deck was Blue looking very beautiful. Her hair was in curls, her blue eyes were covered by a pair of Ray-Bands Aviators, she wore a short slightly see through blue coverup dress and a pair of sexy black lace up wedge heels.

"Hey boys, hey Mokuba." She greeted, "Can one of y'all get me a beer?"

Trever quickly jumped out of the pool an garbed her a beer, "here ya go Blue" he said as he reach the chairs where she went to take off her heels.

"Thanks Trev."

"Damn Blue..." He responded in a low voice as she took off her cover up. Her bikini was a black leather two piece, her bottoms had lined criss-cross sides and a low cut top that had leather fringe in a triangle form.

Kaiba couldn't take his eyes off her. She was unbelievably sexy. With a smirk she threw off her shades and jumped into the pool.

"Hey Trev since you ain't doin' nothing go start up some music! Ooh! Play Kyoto by Skrillex!" Called Red

In a few second the deck was full of laughter and music.

"Blue rap out the Sirah part!" Yelled Ryan

"Fine" she said then pulled out of the pool and sat on the edge to face everyone then took a swig of her beer and began,  
"Sirah says,  
Chillin' in Kyoto Grand with my man Skrill.  
Chainsmoking nicotine say fuck off ass. Yo.  
We got a white girl so we make those Skrill checks  
Fuck a white girl tour, ill neck  
Karate chop her grill bits  
I kill  
Born from the center of a storm  
All the boys flappin' gums about how they're hard, bitch  
I'm harder!  
Martyr to the swag on the corner  
Beat your girl up with the drums as the bass makes that bitch cum!"

"Woah! Go Blue!" Cheered Trev

"Thank. Hey boys, just a random question here but did y'all remember sunscreen? Or are you always tomato red?"

"Dammit Ryan! How many times do I have to tell you to put it on? Get out of that pool and go to our room. Now! All of you boy before you get blisters." Ordered Red as she got up and garbed her things, " you gunna stay out here Blue?"

"Yeah. Have fun with them." She answered as her friends left.

As Blue got up to turn down the music Kaiba noticed something interesting on her back, apparently so did his brother.

"Hey Blue is that a dragon tattoo?" Asked Mokuba

After turning off the music she answered,  
"Yeah. It's a Japanese traditional take on the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

'That rare card must have something to do with my dragons.. I will get that card, I don't care how but I will' Kaiba silently vowed to himself

For the next hour Mokuba and Blue jokes around and played in the pool while Kaiba got lost in thought of Blue and her card.

"Let's go Mokuba, you've been in the sun long enough. Time to go." Kaiba said as he got up from the table and started walking towards the door that led inside.

.**(A/N: so only have 2 reviews.. Can I get some more? Would really like y'all's honest opinion! :)) seriously review -.- lol )**


	8. Chapter 8

**working on latest chapter, any ideas?**


End file.
